Tainted celestials
by adorableprincezz
Summary: "Like something you see? I'm known for taking what I think I deserve " he said, no almost breathed it out as his lips were few centimetres apart from me."Strange! You are so delusional" I said shrugging. He pushed me to the wall and kissed me roughly yet passionately and pulling my hair behind so that my face tilted in a way that he had a better access to my mouth.
1. prologue

_Prologue:_

He was shirtless!

He smirked and in a blink of an eye he pushed me to the wall.

"Like something you see? _I'm known for taking what I think I deserve_ " he said, no almost breathed it out as his lips were few centimetres apart from me.

"Strange! You are so delusional" I said shrugging.

He pushed me to the wall and kissed me roughly yet passionately and pulling my hair behind so that my face tilted in a way that he had a better access to my mouth.

No way on earth I am going to allow this fucktard to have his way with me.

So instead I turned us around so that he was pressed against this time. And I kissed him roughly biting his lips hard enough to hurt yet not hard enough to bleed.

My arms were on his shoulder I scratched it hard enough with my nails hard enough to bleed.

He flinched a little just for a fraction of second.

I smirked against our lips to let him know that with me it's always the way I want and I won this time.

Instead of getting angry he just smirked back at me against our lips and deepened our kiss.

And that's when I realises that this what he wanted all along for me kiss him willingly and do it with him my way.

I lost!


	2. stupid brother

**Hello my lovely readers I am back on track. I don't know if you all missed me or not but I really missed you all a lot. But I am back now. I will also continue with my other stories soon. But wanted to give you all a new story before I go back to them. It's a story of twin sisters. About how much they look alike yet different from each other. It's not like my other story I hate you! Don't leave me. It's a complete different thing. I will just start with the story before you all kill me for coming back after so many days and writing such a long authors note.**

**Warning: the story may content adult stuff we all know very well as the rating suggest. So read at your own risk**

_**STUPID BROTHER:**_

* * *

I was listening to my iPod when my idiot brother decided to come and irritate me with his stupid questions.

I decided to ignore him but that thick brained idiot just doesn't understand that he is been ignored until he is said so. So I decided to listen to him. And by the way I am Arinna Jones.

"What do you want Cronus?"

"My friends wanted to know if they can come over" he said.

I dint find any reason for why was he telling me this as the house is his as much as it is mine. So I stared at him blankly.

He sighed

"mom said you were in charge of the house this time though I don't understand why"

"Neither do I." I just shrugged

I think he took that as an answer as he left.

Actually even I started wondering why mom would leave the house with me in charge because I am the one who is reckless. She could have left Zirna in charge; after all she is the sensible one. Any way nobody can ever understand the ways of a mother. Right?

I went back to listen inning to my iPod.

All of a sudden I remembered 1 thing that I did and ran down stairs just to see my brothers and his friends were going to drink beer.

All of them took a sip together and threw it out as soon as they took it.

I started laughing like a lunatic.

My brother looked at me suspiciously. But because of the taste from earlier he looked funny so I laughed harder.

"why do I have a feeling that you are responsible for this?" he said

"for what?" I asked innocently

"Why the fuck does the beer taste like soap water?"

"Because it is soap water and not beer" I said and just shrugged like it's the simplest thing to find soap water I beer bottles. And I turned around to walk away.

"Why" he shouted.

"Alright I did it. Happy?" I said turning around on my heels.

"Of course you did. But why is what I am asking you."

"because I was bored." I said simply.

"What?"

"I –filled-the-beer-bottles-with-soap-water-because-I-was-bored" I said slowly like he was some 2 year old kid.

He just rolled his eyes. As he was used to this kind of things. But his friends looked at me like I was a mental patient. When I looked at them back with 1 eyebrow raised they relaxed. Few of them now looked at me with lust. That's when I realised what I was wearing. I seem to be realising things off late recently. I was wearing a booty shorts that just covered my butt and a shirt that covered my boobs and half my stomach. My belly ring and my tattoo which was a sun were seen. I just smirked.

But there was this girl who looked at me like I am something dirty. But don't remember doing anything bad to her ever. Even if I did it's not my fault I don't remember because I have done so many things bad things. What can I say I am just evil. So I just looked at her with the identical expression of her and asked.

"May I help you?" see? I can be polite.

She smiled the most fake smile I have ever seen and said

"I am Sarah"

"good for you bitch!" I said and turned to walk away. But sat back on the stairs where my brother couldn't see me. Because I was sure I have come back down after sometime.

I looked at my brother, he smiled that smile of his then I was sure he was going to do just I thought he would do.

"Guys that was my sister Arinna. She is named after the sun goddess. That is not the point but she has an identical twin Zirna who is named after the moon goddess who looks just like her. Yet both look different and r completely different." He announced.

His friends looked at him like he was an alien. Of course anybody would think he is out of his mind because he wasn't making any sense. But I knew he was talking about.

He looked at their faces and under stood that they did not understand anything. He called for me and zirna.

"I am right here." I staid from the stairs. He noticed me n grinned.

"You know Arinna can change the colour of her eye whenever she wants? And Zirna can change her hair colour whenever she wants?" he said again.

This boy doesn't ever give up. Always trying to make a fool out of himself.

They looked at me expectantly. But they saw that my eyes were the same emerald green like they were few minutes earlier and my hair was night black in colour just like they were.

Then my sister came down. She was happy for whatever reason. Because her hair was a honey blonde in colour. Which was only when she was happy. Yes her hair and my eyes change colour according to our emotions. That fucktard brother of mine forgot to explain this.

When she reached downstairs she saw Cronus and smiled at him but when she saw his friends she panicked and her hair turned black. She is very shy.

All of them gasped.

Then they looked at me. And saw that I was still the same. So Cronus decided to do something to piss me off so that he could show them that I was a freak too.

He took a cockroach and threw it on zirna. She got scared and her hair turned white in colour as she came and hugged me.

This really got me angry. And my eyes turned ocean blue in colour as I punched Cronus on the face for scaring her that way.

All of them just laughed at it.

But Sarah said "freak!"

I slapped her right on the face and that really felt so good that I am sure my eyes were back to green again now.

"This is a rarest disorder seen in a human. Its isn't our fault that we are unique" I said choosing my words properly as I don't want them to think of us as freak, then the start in this new town will be just as bad. And also I dint want my stupid brother to say them the truth.

The truth was zirna and I were supernatural's. We were not just any twins. We were "The twins". I represented the sun as I was reckless, bright, beautiful, evil, fast, short tempered and nobody ever dared to mess with me. And zirna on the other hand represented moon as she was sweet, loving, shy, caring, slow, beautiful, and most of them messed with her. We were the most powerful creatures in all the realms when both us were together. But separately we were just like normal humans without ant powers other than that we and inhumanly fast and have invisible wing which only supernaturals could see if we want them too.

Whilst I was thinking of a way to them this was normal and just a normal human disorder,

All of a sudden I was pinned to the wall and someone kissed me roughly….

* * *

**So how is this new story? You like it? Hate it? Anything you dint understand you know what to do. You want to tell me anything? Then you know what to do. Just click the button below and tell me. C'mon you know you want to.**


End file.
